Malicia
Malicia is an evil faerie sorceress and enchantress. She is a niece of the Three Fates, and the sister of Titania and the Weaver of Dreams. Malicia is also the owner of a little dog named Cuddles. Background Malicia had once hatched a terrible plot to overthrow Etheria. With a band of fanatical followers she tried to seize power from Oberon and her sister Titania in a vicious attack on the castle. Oberon and Titania fought valiantly, and all the guardians of Faerieland rose to defend them. All of the rebels where slain or cast from Etheria except for Malicia, who fought like a demon and would not give up. She was dealt a terrible blow by Count Vladimir Tsepish of Ooga Booga land. His true strike allowed Oberon and Titania to defeat Malicia, but before they could subdue her, she caused her Gargoyle to slay the brave Count, and she cast his head from Etheria. Even as she was chained by the forces of Etheria, she spit a horrible curse after the Count, turning him into the Headless Horseman. The Boogeyman, who had collaborated with Malicia all along, burned his mansion to the ground. Malicia was stripped of her powers and cast from Etheria.King's Quest VII: The Official Hint Guide, 130 In time she built up her power to a terrifying level. She captured Otar Fenris III, the Troll King of the Vulcanix Underground, and imprisoned him in Ooga Booga land. When Edgar, her nephew, returned to Etheria, she saw her chance to take revenge. On the evening of his return, she kidnapped Edgar from the gardens of Etheria in the middle of his celebration, changing his form to look like the Troll King. Her evil scheme not only gained an imposter Troll King to act as her puppet, but effectively got rid of Oberon and Titania as well. She left false clues and rumors that led them to think their son had been kidnapped by an evil wind. They set out to search for him immediately, and Malicia was free to enact her terrible plot.King's Quest VII: The Official Hint Guide, 131 She sought to destroy the realm of Etheria (by activating a volcano), also destroying Eldritch in the process, and allowing her to begin a new land over it's ruins. She also let an evil undead creature known as the Boogeyman loose on that land. She imprisoned the Lady Mab (leader of Dreamland) in ice, transformed Attis (the Lord of the Hunt, husband of the harvest goddess Ceres, and a member of the court of Etheria) into a stag and Ceres into an oak tree. She fatally wounded the tree, placing the world in danger because if Ceres died, spring would never come again and the world would be in a state of eternal winter. Malicia was defeated by Princess Rosella of Daventry and through magic was changed into an infant. In her infant form, she was taken in by Queen Titania (Malicia's sister) and her husband Oberon to be raised and given a second chance at goodness. Personality and traits Despite being evil, and conniving in her plot to hatch revenge, Malicia is also very vain and narcissistic. One of the most prominent items in her manor is her vanity, which has a countertop cluttered with makeup and perfumes. From a dresser in another part of the room, Rosella can find many articles of clothing, including a dingy old sock that is effective in cleaning the copper plate in Archduke Fifi le Yipyap's parlor. The only creature she shows any affection at all towards is her pet dog, Cuddles, which she keeps with her at all times, speaks to him in baby talk, and claims to give him anything he wants. In chapter 2, after seeing a bat, she angrily confesses to a total hatred of bats, rats, snakes and other creepy crawly things, wanting to banish them from the Earth. Rosella uses this to her advantage by scaring her away using a wind up toy mouse. She was not a young woman, perhaps of an age near that of Valanice, and quite beautiful in a haughty, arrogant sort of way. Her hair was the color of midnight; her skin that of new snow; and her full lips the same shade as the dark roses of Daventry. Her eyes, too, tinged dark red, and were very large, and their gaze cut as cold as the iced peaks of the Impossible Mountains.KQC4E, pg She knows a number of spells (perhaps of Faery magic origin) including lightning, fiery blast, tornado-like wind, and teleportation (of both herself and others). She was also able to change the shape of Edgar and change his memories. Titles *Lady Malicia *Ultimate Bad Gal (UBG) Notes *Malicia cursed the Colossus Head between the Bountiful Woods and The Desert, causing it to close, and cutting off Colin Farwalker from water. Causing him to die in the desert. *Malicia cursed Ceres and Attis turning them into a oak tree and stag. She stabbed Ceres. *Malicia also apparently cursed the moon, causing it to fall from the sky. *Malicia is said to be definitely human, and of an age possibly near that of Valanice (or at least her age appears to be so). Behind the scenes In the KQC, 4th Edition, Malicia is described as being both human and 'faerie' (an an evil fairyKQC4E, pg 583). Perhaps the faeries are a human sub-race, or being stripped of most of her faerie magic and banished to the surface made her human. Despite this she does view herself to be greater than humans ("You humans don't have the best survival instincts, do you."). Malicia is inspired by Disney and fairy tale villains such as the evil fairy godmother Maleficent/Carabosse, and the Evil Queen in Snow White. Malicia (unofficial) Malicia (unofficial) References category:Faeries Category:Characters (KQ7) Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Sorceresses Category:Enchantresses Category:Hags